


Lotus

by unlockthelore



Series: Affections Touching Across Time [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Attempt at Humor, Banter, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: Even in the most irritating of situations, Rin knows how to calm him.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Affections Touching Across Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> **[ Timeline Notes ]** In this snippet, Rin is currently **twenty-five** years old.

**Lotus**

If there is one thing Rin counted herself adept at, it was soothing Sesshomaru’s irate spirit. Admittedly, the situation hadn’t been the most ideal and the company was more than a little hostile. While attending a banquet to celebrate the birth of Koga and Ayame’s first born was far from being a problem, there were no small amount of whispers about having a “human” in the midst of yōkai aristocracy. Whispers, some low and others purposefully loud, drifted to Rin’s ears and she brushed them aside with a soft smile and a kind word to Ayame over the beauty of her daughter. Koga was proud enough that he decided to excuse the ill-will for the night but assured that _anyone_ who decided to draw fang or blade in his domain would answer for it. Needless to say, the threat wasn’t for the sake of sparing others from _his_ ire but Sesshomaru’s. 

Rin kept a gentle yet firm grip on the daiyōkai’s hand throughout dinner and upon the party’s winding down and the beginning of a chorus of announcements to retiring, she looped her arm in his own and guided him from the room. The Northern Lands were fairly cold and Rin was thankful for the carefully stoked fire in their temporary quarters, decadent furs prepared with their bedding, and a steady scent of sandalwood and the frostbite chill cooled her frayed nerves. If only it did the same for her husband. Sesshomaru was wound tight long after he’d stripped out of his clothes, swords propped up against the wall near the bedding. Never too far out of reach. However, as his fingers twitched at the hilt of Bakusaiga, Rin reached for his wrist.

“What is a bit of ill-will and lackluster opinions to the birth of a child,” Rin said questioningly, meeting his gaze head on. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and gently guided his hand aside. The firelight casting shadows over golden eyes darkened with righteous intent. It warmed her heart to know he cared so deeply.

Sesshomaru’s gaze flicked over her, searching for something and when Rin guided his hand to rest on her hip, the conflict in his brows’ crease smoothed out. “They have no right to speak of you,” he grumbled as she trailed her fingers over the folds of his kimono. 

“You are right,” Rin acquiesced, following the trail of her fingers as they danced along the silken folds to the tie keeping them in place. Pulling it loose earns her a questioning rumbling growl. Nothing threatening but she could feel his agitation rolling off him in waves. Did he truly think her that bothered? Or perhaps he wanted to hear her thoughts. Deciding on the latter, Rin tipped her head back and pressed a hand against Sesshomaru’s chest. His heartbeat swift beneath her touch as she pushed, stepping forward as he stepped back. 

“They have no right to speak of me, because they do not know me…” His answering hum, approving of her words and sentiments, brought a smile to her lips. A light thump of wood as his legs hit the frame of their bed and Rin implored him to sit with a hand to his shoulder. “Not in the way that you do.”

Sesshomaru wasn’t one to follow orders _ever_. He commanded, he lead, he was in control. And yet, he stared up at her with rapt attention and sank down. The furs dipping beneath his weight and despite the comfort of the fire’s presence, his gaze was enough to warm her. Golden eyes narrowed as she pushed back against his chest as he reached out to grasp her by the waist. 

“Rin,” Sesshomaru growled, deep and guttural, sending a shockwave of heat through her spine. The corners of his eyes weren’t tinging red but she would have almost thought they were with the covetous way he grasped her hips.

Suppressing a shiver, Rin pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him back as she crawled over him to settle in his lap. “Ssh,” she whispered, voice quiet as she settled in his lap, a jolt of warmth curling in her stomach as she felt his crotch press against her. Resisting the urge to let her head loll back and enjoy the intoxicating feeling of him _needing_ her. Sesshomaru always had a way of making her feel wanted with his words and his actions, but it was his _need_ in these moments that gave her the most enjoyment. 

“You’ve talked more tonight than you’re comfortable with, yes?” Rin asked, almost conversationally, rolling her hips testingly as her fingers worked at the tie of her clothes. His gaze trained on her inspiring her to take her time, doing her best to ignore the blatant hunger as his eyes lingered on every inch of exposed skin as she disrobed. “Then listen.”

It wasn’t until she was naked and bared to him that Sesshomaru moved, pressing his fingers to her lower back til her back arched until the press of his mouth against her stomach. Kisses that set her skin on fire and leaves her squirming but his path is undisturbed, breath hot against her skin as he mouths at her lower stomach. The faintest drag of his fangs illicting a sharp inhale from Rin, heady groans as she feels his lips curve into a ghost of a smile pressed her skin. 

“You told me to listen,” Sesshomaru muttered huskily, desire and adoration roughing his voice as he stroked his fingers down her back. Rin sinking her teeth into her lower lip as he grasped generous handfuls of her ass, making it harder for her to squirm. “I want to hear you.”

Rin shuddered as his fingers kneaded, claws toying in light rushes against her skin, enough to remind but no more than that. Threading her fingers in his hair to keep herself steady as she trembled, back bowing as he mouthed at her skin again. 

“Let me hear,” he mumbles, setting his hands below her thighs and lifting her up. Rin almost yelped as she felt the world turn on its side, his warm blanketing over her as he slipped between her legs and settled his hands on either side of her head. 

“I thought I said that you had enough talking,” Rin reminds, drinking in precious gulps of air when his lips found purchase along her neck. Tipping her head aside give him space as she tried to keep her moans from bubbling up from her chest. “Sesshomaru…”

“I don’t want to hear their voices,” he interjected, voice quiet and enrapturing as he glanced up at her. “I want to hear you. In a way only I can.”

“Nn…” Rin worried her lip between her teeth, anchoring herself with her fingers in his hair as he rocked against her. “Quiet…”

Sesshomaru hummed and the implication was heard in her mind, a smug husky tone asking: _Can you stay quiet?_ Spirits knew she couldn’t. Her eyes fluttered shut and she shivered as he palmed her chest, trailing his lips almost reverently across her skin. Glancing up at her as he adjusted his hips just right, closing his lips around her nipple and pressing just as he nipped. Rin’s back arching and sparks lighting the edges of her vision as she cried out, grasping his shoulders, her nails pressing to his skin and sinking in.

“Sesshomaru,” she huffed, and he answered with a muffled hum. “Sesshomaru…”

This was what he loved the most and she knew it. He loved unravelling her defenses until none remained and watching her come undone at his hands. It was sadistic in the most pleasurable of ways, and she both hated how he made her plead and loved him for it. Anyone else would’ve been given hell for even trying to touch her. 

Not him though. 

He’d earned the privilege after she’d become a woman full grown, and while she learned every bit of who he was, she allowed him to learn her body. And Sesshomaru would accept nothing short of perfection when it came to pleasing her. 

He doesn’t need to hear more from her. Perhaps it was the agitation of the night’s events or just the need to bury themselves in something else, the meaning is lost on her. Her grip on him tightens as he lifts her legs and holds her firmly. The slick of his saliva cooling on her breast as he pressed against her, gold meeting brown, lips brushing together in an open-mouthed kiss far too warm and frustratingly slow. Impatiently, Rin lifted her hips to brush against him. Sesshomaru’s eyes shuttering as he hissed, his cock brushing against her lips wetly and the slick slide _almost_ made Rin plead. 

But she had her pride just as he did, and he had his limits just as she did.

A fistful of his hair clutched tightly, earning her a growl as he pressed her down into the furs, slipping inside of her and sinking in as their sighs and quiet moans carried over the crackling flames. Rin tipped her head back, exposing her throat to him and Sesshomaru brushed his lips against the underside of her jaw.

“Rin,” he hisses, a light rock of his hips leaving her whimpering his name incoherently. He feels everywhere and she wants to open her eyes but it’s impossible. Swimming beneath the surface until a sharp tingling pain in her shoulder makes her yelp, and the drag of his tongue against the new mark on her shoulder brings her to reality. “ _Rin_.”

She knows what he’s waiting for and it endears him to her all the same. When they’re home in the safety and comfort of their own bedroom, she would allow him to be rough with her. Here, if there are others to listen with keen ears, they could hear the Lord of the West please the Lady of the West if they were so inclined. Rin dragged her fingers along his shoulder, feeling the tension in the muscles. He was working hard not to move, not to buck into her, waiting so patiently. 

Tracing the marks along his cheeks as his forehead met her own, it was growing harder _not_ to speak and not to want. His cock throbbed and she held him tightly, inside of her and with her arms around his neck. 

“Make me forget,” she demands, rocking her hips against his and his sharp breath and the shrinking of his pupils warns her of what’s to come. “Make me forget there is a world outside this.”

That’s all that’s necessary, Sesshomaru’s grasp on her thighs almost excessive as he shifted his hips back. Rin biting her lower lip to stifle a whine and his claws pricked her skin, not enough to hurt but enough to remind. He wanted to hear her. 

A string of expletives are murmured into his ear when she feels him so close to leaving her heat. His lips brushing against her cheek, a smirk felt before he thrust to the hilt. The building warmth in Rin’s stomach seeming to explode as she threw her head back with a scream. Barely able to muffle the noise as Sesshomaru grasped generous handfuls of her ass and drew his hips back, thrusting into her harder and hitting a place within her that made her see stars. It was difficult to draw a breath, every time it felt as if the air was leaving her with a scream or a cry. His pace settled as his forehead rested against her shoulder, and she drowned in his warmth. 

“Sesshomaru,” Rin breathed. “Sesshomaru, please…”

She can distantly hear something that sounds close to her name. Whispers of beauty, strength, and poise, love and adulation close to her ear. It’s difficult to make sense of them all but the words burn deep into her stomach and drive her closer to the end. Her eyes closing tightly, colors dancing behind her eyes as he presses impossibly closer to her. Blanketing and smothering her with his warmth as his hand slips between them, open-mouthed kisses and bites littering her shoulder as he pressed his fingers to the sensitive bundle of nerves between her lips.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru panted, electrifying as their lips met, their kisses messy and unable to withstand her keening sobs. Somewhere in the haze, she can tell that he’s close but he won’t allow himself to go over the edge. Not without her, not _before_ her. 

She hugged him closer, crossing her legs at the ankles at his back and allowing him to brace his body weight against her while he grips her thighs with enough force that she knows the skin will bruise. And she can’t find it in herself to care. 

“I— _ah—_ Sesshomaru, I… “ Rin buried her fingers in his hair, her toes curling and keening sobs only growing as she felt the pressure building. “Sesshomaru, don’t — _nn…_ don’t stop, please, please, _please_ —” 

When she finishes, she’s certain that she sees stars. His growl, rousing and sensual, echoes in her ear and she shudders at the sound and the warmth filling her. Her eyes fluttering open as her chest heaves, breathing uneven and face warm. Languid kisses are pressed to her shoulder and her neck, the bruising grip on her thighs shifted into a caress, a light nudge to her jaw coaxing her to turn her head toward him and allow their lips to meet. The kiss is slower and neater than the one before, bitter with the heat between them and slick, but no less passionate and Rin feels the dull stirring. Sesshomaru’s brow quirked as he rocked against her and Rin swatted at his shoulder. A light hiss from him as her fingers brushed against the marks etched into his shoulders from where she clung to him.

“Again,” Sesshomaru muttered questioningly, rocking against her with a press of his lips to the underside of her jaw trailing kisses along its curve. “My Lady?”

Rin was taken aback and their eyes met. She knew his intent, knew from the rock of his hips and the answering rock of her own that she’d made her choice but he wanted to hear it.

“Yes.”

And she would indulge him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a trial run at writing smut, and who knows, I may end up throwing this into the ATAT universe since it was inspired by it. I wrote all of this in one go and honestly, I'm pretty proud of myself. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
